The present invention generally concerns surgical instruments and, more particularly, surgical cutting and fastening instruments. The present invention may have application in conventional endoscopic and open surgical instrumentation as well as application in robotic-assisted surgery.
Surgical staplers have been used in the prior art to simultaneously make a longitudinal incision in tissue and apply lines of staples on opposing sides of the incision. Such instruments commonly include a pair of cooperating jaw members that, if the instrument is intended for endoscopic or laparoscopic applications, are capable of passing through a cannula passageway. One of the jaw members receives a staple cartridge having at least two laterally spaced rows of staples. The other jaw member defines an anvil having staple-forming pockets aligned with the rows of staples in the cartridge. The instrument includes a plurality of reciprocating wedges which, when driven distally, pass through openings in the staple cartridge and engage drivers supporting the staples to effect the firing of the staples toward the anvil.
Over the years, a variety of improvements have been made to such instruments. For example, some surgical staplers have been manufactured with electrically powered or pneumatically powered drive mechanisms. Such staplers, while extremely effective and easy to use, can be cost prohibitive for some users.
Consequently there is a need for a surgical stapling device that is effective and easy to use, yet more economical than other powered surgical stapling devices.